


Touch

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, Sensitive Matt, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank is the only one that makes him feel this way.





	Touch

It’s moments like this where Matt wonders how he got himself into this situation. The night started with him helping Frank with something, going back to his apartment to fix any wounds that occurred during the night.

Which led to this, the feel of the cold wall against his torso as he’s pressed against the wall. Frank’s big, rough hands all over him, his body pressed flushed against his. His body feeling like it was burning. He bites his lip, holding back a moan as he feels Frank’s tongue, hot, wet and heavy, slowly slide up his neck as he felt his pulse quicken, the feel of goosebumps forming under his tongue as it touches the delicate, sensitive skin of his neck. 

One of Frank’s hands reaching up sliding up Matt’s throat as his hand held his chin, tilting his head to the side. The excitement pulsing through his body as he felt the warmth of Frank’s breath near his throat as rough but soft lips reached down to press against his delicate throat. 

Frank always knew how to make him feel good, were to kiss and were to touch, he knew the right things to say and do to tick him and slowly bring him over the edge. “How does it feel when I do this?” He whispers in his ear as his fingers ever so teasingly delicate travel down his body, across his sides and to his hip. “Does it feel good? Or is it not enough?” he continues as his fingers travel further down his body the hairs on the back of his neck raising up as he feels Frank’s lips against his cheek before he moves back over to his ear again, his teeth gently scraping against the skin as his lips teasingly travel across the shell of his ear. 

“Frank” he gasped, body leaning back into Frank’s, feeling a cold sweat travel down his body. No one has ever made him feel like this, made him such a mess just by gentle, teasing touches. He knew all too well the Frank was just getting started. “Tell me what you want red” he whispered his voice so rough but so soothing as his fingers rested on Matt’s hip bones.

“You...” Matt whispered, struggling to find the words to say, nervously swallowing. “All of you Frank...please?” He whispered hearing Frank softly chuckle. He felt the hand let go of his jaw before turning him around to face the vigilante in front of him. 

Frank pushed close against him, face inches close to Matt’s, hearing the pleasuring shudder leave Matt’s lips. He was all his, he took pride in that knowing that he was the only one to make Matt Murdock the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen feel this way, make him such a vulnerable, beautiful mess just from his touch, moaning and begging for him. Leaning forward to bring his lips close to his, teasingly brushing against his.

“I’m right here red” he whispered before claiming the familiar lips with his.


End file.
